Finding Our Way
by kateadams
Summary: A little story about Stephanie and Ranger finding their way to each other. Dedicated to Margaret Aka Whymelucylu. We miss you!
1. Steph POV

**Finding Our Way**

**D**isclaimer**: ****They're not mine. I'm Just playing. Anything you **recognize** belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**A/N: This story is dedicated to Margaret Aka Whymelucylu, I miss your stories and your thoughts on our little piece of the fanfiction world.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Steph POV**

**Another day, another car on it's way to car heaven. I'm sitting on the curb watching the fire department put out the fire. I hear a high performance engine and look up to see Ranger heading for me, with a look of relief on his face.**

**"Hey Babe, you ok?"**

**"I'm fine, my skip threw a M**olotov** cocktail at me, missed and hit my car instead. I tagged him with my stun gun while he was laughing."**

**Ranger gave me a blinding smile, "Proud of you Babe."**

**"Thanks." I shook my head, as we both heard squealing tires. "I'm glad someone is."**

**Sure enough, I see Joe get out of his POS car, and head over to us, his face red. I didn't even know why he bothered to come, I'd broken up with him 3 weeks ago, after walking in on him and Terri Gilman.**

**Flashback:**

**Joe had been leaving me messages for days, and I'd been avoiding his calls and him. I had realized that I just couldn't be what he wanted. Just the thought of being a Burg wife, gave me nightmares. I also knew that I was in love with Ranger. I knew I'd have to talk to Joe, but I was trying to figure out a way to break things off without hurting him more than I had to. **

**Finally I decided that the only way was just to come out and tell him, that while I loved him, I wasn't in love with him. I drove over to his house, seeing his car in the driveway, I sighed and let myself in the front door. **

**Bob rushed me, somehow I managed to stay on my feet. Scratching his ears, I asked him where Joe was. Bob being Bob, just jumped up and licked my face. I laughed and decided to check upstairs for him. **

**As I went up the stairs, I heard Joe groan, and my spidey senses started screaming at me. I paused at the top of the stairs listening carefully. I heard more moaning, this time a female moan. My body stiffened, and I opened the bedroom door to see Joe screwing Terri's brains out doggy style.**

**I was no longer concerned with hurting Joe's feelings. I walked into the room, as both of them turned their heads to look at me. If I hadn't been so pissed off, I would have laughed at the look on both their faces.**

**I looked at Joe, and said in a very icy tone, "Good-bye Joe."**

**He looked panicked, "Cupcake I can explain!"**

**I laughed, "No you really can't, we're done! Don't ever call me again!" And with that I walked out of the bedroom, and out of Joe's house for the last time.**

**I was actually relieved, Joe and I were over. I was pissed that while I had been trying to figure out a way not to hurt him, he'd been screwing Terri and God knows how many others, while calling me and leaving messages about how much his **_**boys**_** missed me and wanted to see me.**

**I drove away from Joe's house, and drove to Rangeman. I knew Joe, would go to my apartment. I didn't want to deal with him, so I asked Ranger if I could stay in one of the empty apartments on 4. He told me that I was always welcome, and asked what had happened. I just shook my head, and told him I didn't want to talk about it, but I wasn't in any danger. **

**I knew he wanted to press, but instead he gave me a hug, and asked me if I needed help bringing my things over. I told him I could handle it and thanked him again. **

**"No price, Babe." **

**I smiled and drove back to my place to pack a couple of bags and pick up Rex.**

**Flashback over:**

**Joe was stomping over to us, with his arms already waving around. This time I wasn't even interested in pretending, that I cared that he was upset.**

**Before he could even open his mouth, I said, "Save it Joe, I don't care what you have to say. You lost the right to comment on any part of my life, the second I walked in to find you with your dick in someone else. So just keep your mouth shut!"**

**I felt more than saw Ranger's head snap around to look at me. When I did look at him I could see the anger on his face. I put my hand on his arm and shook my head. I didn't want him to beat the crap out of Joe. **

**Joe looked at me stunned, and before he could speak, I shook my head. "Go away Joe, I mean it! You won't like what I have to say if you don't!" And with that I turned my back to him, walking over to Eddie. **

**"Can I go Eddie?"**

**"Sure Steph, are you sure you're okay?" He asked while sending a glare to Joe. **

**"I'm fine, I just want to go home."**

**"Go ahead we got everything we need, and don't worry Morelli, has no standing here." He gave me a hug, and I thanked him walking back over to Ranger who had yet to stop glaring at Joe. **

**I knew that if we didn't leave now things were going to get worse, so I put my hand on his arm again and asked him to take me home.**

**He glanced at me and nodded. He wrapped him around my shoulder, walking me past Joe, who surprisingly had yet to say a word. **

**Ranger gently helped me into his car, after he closed the door, I looked out the window at Joe. He was staring at me, with a sad look on his face. I sent him another warning glare, as Ranger got in the car.**

**As Ranger drove us back to Rangeman, I got lost in my thoughts. I knew I was in love with Ranger, but I also knew if I told him, I'd most likely never see him again. That thought had tears coming of my eyes. Ranger reached over gently turning my face toward his.**

**"He's not worth your tears Babe."**

**"I know, Joe's not why I'm crying." Oh shit! Crap, why'd I have to say that! Please, please Ranger let it go. Of course he didn't.**

**"Babe?"**

**I shook my head, "It's nothing," hoping that he would leave it alone.**

**He looked at me searchingly, before squeezing my hand. He continued to drive, and I blew out a relieved breath. I knew it was just a temporary reprieve, Ranger wasn't going to let up until he knew what was wrong. **

**Ranger POV**

**When Stephanie had come to Rangeman 3 weeks ago, I'd known something was wrong. She'd been **adamant** that she wasn't in danger, but she wanted to avoid her apartment. I knew she wasn't going to tell me why until she was ready. I was thrilled to have her stay at Rangeman, her apartment wasn't the safest place.**

**Hearing her tell off Morelli, and finding out he'd cheated on her sent my anger into the red zone. I wanted to beat the hell out of the cop. Steph must have sensed it, because she put her hand on my arm and asked me to take her home. Hearing her call Rangeman home, made my heart lift. The only thing better would be her calling my apartment home. **

**I loved her, I was through denying it. Through qualifying it. I needed my Babe, like I need air. I knew I needed to tell her. **

**While I was driving us back to Rangeman, I glanced over at Babe, and saw tears running down her face. My fury at Morelli grew seeing them. I took a deep breath, putting it away for the moment and gently turned her face to mine at a red light. **

**"He's not worth your tears Babe."**

**"I know, Joe's not why I'm crying." **

**I looked at her, trying to figure out why she was crying. **

**But she just shook her head, and said "It's nothing."**

**I knew it was something, Stephanie didn't cry over nothing. I could see that she didn't want to talk, her face reflected her panic. I decided to let it go until I could get her in my apartment. Then I was going to find out what was wrong. **

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Feel free to let me know, I love hearing what you all think. More to come soon!<strong>


	2. Joe's POV

**D**isclaimer**: They're not mine. I'm just playing. Anything you **recognize** belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**A/N: This story is dedicated to Margaret Aka Whymelucylu, I miss your stories and your thoughts on our little piece of the fanfiction world.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Joe POV**

**How the hell had my life come to this? Cupcake had walked out of my life, and right into that thugs. Okay so I slept with Terri, so what! It didn't mean anything. Cupcake had been avoiding me, and I have needs. I never expected her to catch me and Terri in the act.**

**But she had...**

**Flashback:**

**I'd been leaving Cupcake messages for days, I knew she was avoiding me. I didn't know why, and I didn't care. Whatever snit she was in, she'd get over it soon. She always came back to me, and until then I had Terri to take care of the boys.**

**We'd been in the middle of a great fuck, when I heard my bedroom door open. To my horror Cupcake walked in with a look of disgust on her beautiful face. Shit! **

**"Good-bye Joe." She said in a tone of voice I'd never heard her use before.**

**"Cupcake I can explain!" I had to get her to listen to me, if anyone found out I was sleeping with Terri, I could kiss my promotion good-bye.**

**She laughed, "No you really can't, we're done! Don't ever call me again!" **

**And with that she walked out of my house and my life. I haven't seen her since.**

**The past three weeks I've tried calling her, she never picks up. I don't know if she listening to my voicemails. After 2 weeks of hearing nothing about her finding me and Terri together, I thought there was hope. I had to talk to her.**

**I drove over to her apartment, when she didn't answer the door I picked the locks. I had to get her to listen to me, I needed her to forgive me, and take me back. I need her to keep quiet about me and Terri.**

**It took less than a minute to realize she wasn't there. I was going to sit and wait for her to come home, when I realized not only was she not not home, but neither was Rex. Going into her bedroom, I looked in the closet. Sure enough her bags were gone. She hadn't been home.**

**My blood started to boil, when it hit me that there was only one place she would have gone. Rangeman...**

**Flashback Over:**

**I gotten a call, Cupcake had done it again! She'd lost another car, I knew that this was my chance to talk to her. After all she had to make a report on whatever the hell happened.**

**When I pulled up to scene, I saw Cupcake standing next to Ranger, and he was smiling at her. My temper flared, I hated the way he looked at her. I made my way over to them, ready to read her the riot act. Before I could say a word Cupcake looked at me in disgust and said,**

**"Save it Joe, I don't care what you have to say. You lost the right to comment on any part of my life, the second I walked in to find you with your dick in someone else. So just keep your mouth shut!"**

**Oh shit! Everyone turned and looked at me. I could sense their anger. Then that thug glared at me, and I felt a sliver of fear. He looked like he wanted to kill me.**

**Cupcake just put her hand on his arm and shook her head.**

**I went to say something, but she just shook her head and said,**

**"Go away Joe, I mean it! You won't like what I have to say if you don't!" **

**And with that she turned her back to me, and walked over to Eddie. She asked him if she could go, he told her she could while glaring at me. I heard him say,**

**"Go ahead we got everything we need, and don't worry Morelli, has no standing here." **

**He gave her a hug, and she thanked him walking back over to where I was standing with Ranger who had yet to stop glaring at me.**

**I watched still a little stunned, as she put her hand on his arm again, and asked he'd if could take them home.**

**Home? I knew she had to be staying at Rangeman, but was she also staying with him?! What the hell?!**

**Ranger just nodded at her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. I watched as he gently put her in his car. So many things were going through my mind, all I could do was stare at her. When she noticed, she sent me another glare of disgust. I watched as that bastard drove off with my Cupcake.**

**She didn't even let me try to talk to her, and to top it off now my fellow cops were now looking me like I was something disgusting they had to wipe off the bottom of their shoes. What the hell was I going to do now?**

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I wanted to get back to Steph and Ranger.<br>**

**Thoughts? Feel free to let me know, I love hearing what you all think. More to come soon!**


	3. Coming Together

**Finding Our Way**

**Disclaimer : ****They're not mine, I'm just playing. Anything you recognize belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**A/N: This story is dedicated to Margaret Aka Whymelucylu, I miss your stories and your thoughts on our little piece of the fanfiction world.**

**A/N 2: ****Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, they really brighten my day! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Steph POV**

**Ranger pulled into the garage, and I went to get out of the car. He stopped me by taking my hand,**

**"Babe please come up to 7 with me."**

**I knew it would do no good to protest. I knew we had to talk. I was scared, I knew that I couldn't lie to Ranger, he'd know if I did. I could only hope that when I told him, he wouldn't walk away from me forever.**

**"Babe?"**

**I jumped, realizing that I'd zoned out. I took a deep breath, and nodded.**

**"Okay"**

**Ranger helped me out of the car and into the elevator. As it rose so did my panic, all I wanted to do was run. I know that's stupid. One, Ranger would catch me. Two, it would just make things worse. We stepped out of the elevator and in to his apartment.**

**Ranger led me over to the sofa, sitting down close me he asked,**

**"Babe are you okay?"**

**I nodded, and then shook my head. I could feel the tears I wanted to shed building up in my eyes. I looked at him, this amazing man who'd do so much for me. He never criticized me when I did something crazy. He never told me I wasn't capable of doing something. He just gave me his silent support, and his not so silent support. He gave me cars and jobs when I needed them. He gave me shelter when I wanted it, I couldn't even picture my life without him.**

**Ranger took my hand, reaching up with the other to brush a curl out of my face.**

**"Babe? Please talk to me, you said you weren't crying over Morelli. Why are are you so upset? Tell me what happened."**

**I took a couple of deep breaths, and thought to myself,**

**"Okay, Stephanie, time to strap on your big girl panties and act like an adult. There are things that you need to tell him. If he walks away, you can lick your wounds later."**

**"I wasn't crying over Joe, I was crying because I have to tell you something, and I'm worried that once I do, you'll walk away from me."**

**Ranger stilled, moving his hand up to cup my face he said gently,**

**"Babe, nothing you say to me will ever make me walk away from you."**

**I closed my eyes, hoping that was true. I decided to start at the beginning. **

**"3 weeks ago, I went over to Joe's house to break up with him. I'm not in love with him, and I couldn't stay with him anymore." **

**I paused, breathing deeply. Ranger took my hand again, still saying nothing but silently encouraging me to go on.**

**"I'd been avoiding him for awhile. I didn't take his calls, or call him back when he left messages. I knew, I had tell him that I couldn't be with anymore, but I was worried about hurting him. But I decided, I had to tell him we were over."**

**"Deep breaths babe, take your time." Ranger said gently rubbing my arms.**

**He always knew what I needed. I hadn't realized that I had started to shake. **

**"When I got there, I found him and Terri Gilman in his bed. I was angry, I'd spent weeks worried about hurting him and he was sleeping with her." **

**My fist clenched remembering all the messages he'd left during that time. **

**Ranger went to pull me into his arms, but I shook my head. **

**"If I don't finish telling you this now, I never will."**

**"Alright babe, but you should hurry because I have to go plan how to dispose of a cop."**

**I laughed, "No you don't. Joe's not worth it, you were right about that."**

**"He's not worth it, but you are."**

**I could feel my heart lift at those words, and I squeezed his hand.**

**"Ranger you can't kill him." **

**He looked like he was about to argue with me about that, but shook his head and asked me,**

**"What happened when you found them Babe?"**

**I laughed, "I told him good-bye, he tried to tell me he could explain, but what I saw needed no **explanation**. I walked out of his house and came here. I knew he would go to my apartment, and I didn't want to deal with him."**

**"Babe, you never have to deal with him again, if you don't want to." Ranger looked really pissed, but I knew he was angry with Joe, not me.**

**"I know, and I think I made that clear to him today."**

**That got me a full on Ranger smile.**

**"Why were you crying Babe? What's scaring you so much? Whatever ever it is, we'll handle it. I won't walk away from you." **

**He took me in his arms hugging me tightly, and just like always it gave me the courage to continue.**

**"I love you, Carlos."**

**Ranger POV**

**I sucked in a breath, afraid to believe the words I'd heard were meant for me, the words I'd longed to hear from her for years. She really loved me? An unaccustomed feeling of doubt raced through my heart and mind. I looked at her in shock.**

**She looked at me, "You heard me right. I love you." **

**Steph quickly kissed my lips before leaning back. **

**"I know you have rules about relationships, I know you don't do them but..."**

**I stopped her with my lips, pure joy streaking through me. It took everything I had to pull back, but I knew we had to finish talking first.**

**"Babe, I've said some really stupid things to you over the years." Steph started to shake her head, but I knew it was my turn to talk.**

**"Yes, I have. Stephanie...Babe, I love you. I'm in love with you. I need you in my life, I need you with me." **

**I had to kiss her again. I pulled back when I felt the tears running down her face.**

**"Babe? Are you alright?" I had hoped we were both on the same page, but the sight of her tears were ripping at me. I shouldn't have worried. My babe sent me a blinding smile.**

**"Happy tears, I never thought you would love me back. I've been so scared that if I told you you would disappear from my life, and I couldn't handle that."**

**"Babe you'd need an Army to get rid of me now."**

**She laughed stroking my face, **

**"I'll never want to be rid of you. We can't do this to each other anymore, we're both miserable without each other."  
><strong>

**I captured her lips in a slow kiss that held the promise of things to come. "Steph, I need you to know that, I want a life with you, and I'm ready for our someday."**

**"I want that, too. I just don't trust us not to screw this up." She dropped her face down to avoid my eyes. "I think I'm afraid of being happy, because every time I'm happy, something bad always happens."**

**I placed my hands on each side of her face and tilted her head back until she met my eyes. "That's where you're wrong. Being together makes us stronger. We can face anything bad that comes our way. As long as you're with me, we're unstoppable."**

**She kissed me, holding on to me just as tightly as I was hanging on to her. **

**"Okay Batman, we're going to do this, and it's gonna to be good."**

**I laughed sweeping her up in my arms, heading for the bedroom.**

**"No Babe, it's gonna be great!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope that was okay. Let me know what you think! The next chapter will be Steph dealing with her family minus Helen. I couldn't write a story for <strong>**Margaret and not include a Helen smackdown, But first Steph and her Dad need to have a conversation. Don't worry Ranger will be with her all the way.**


	4. Time For Changes

**Finding Our Way**

**Disclaimer : ****They're not mine, I'm just playing. Anything you recognize belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**A/N: This story is dedicated to Margaret Aka Whymelucylu, I miss your stories and your thoughts on our little piece of the fanfiction world.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Time For Changes**

**Ranger POV**

**I woke the next morning with Babe, sleeping on my chest. Last night was incredible. I couldn't believe she was finally mine. I'd wasted years pushing her away, but I could never quite stay away from her. Thank God she'd forgiven me for being such a idiot.**

**I felt her shift and groan, I couldn't help but smile. My Babe hated mornings. I tightened my arms around her, and pressed a kiss to her curls.**

**"Mmmm... morning Carlos." **

**"Morning Babe." **

**I gently lifted her face so I could see her eyes. God, she is so beautiful. She looked at me, biting her lip, before looking down. I knew she was wondering if I was going to send her away. **

**"I'm not going anywhere Babe, I just got everything I ever wanted."**

**She sent me a brilliant smile, and shifted to kiss me.**

**"So did I"**

**Later as we eating the b**reakfast** Ella had brought up, she went to check her phone. I was thankful I had turned it off before we'd gotten out of my car. **

**I watched as she sighed and pressed the button to connect to her voicemail. Babe's eyes widened almost c**omically**.**

**"56 messages, yeash! Most of them are **probably** from my mother."**

**I chuckled, it turned into a full blown laugh when she looked at me confused.**

**"Out loud Babe."**

**She shook her head blushing, "I really got to stop doing that."**

**I hoped she would never stop doing it, it was part of her charm. I told her so, and got another kiss for the **compliment**.**

**"Okay, how bad could it be?" she asked.**

**That I didn't want to answer. I didn't like Helen Plum. She was always so quick to put my Babe down, always blamed her for everything under the sun it seemed. I just couldn't understand why she couldn't see how amazing her daughter really is.**

**I watched Babe's face closely as she started to listen to her messages. I could her her mother shrieking from where I sat. I got up and pulled her into my lap, when she paled and with shaking fingers diconected the call.**

**"What is it Babe?"**

**"She's **embarrassed** by me, like always. She's angry I didn't keep quiet about Joe. She said that even if he did cheat it's my fault." Babe said quietly.**

**I moved her face up to mine kissing her gently, before telling her.**

**"Babe, you are not an e**mbarrassment**, and Morelli not being able to keep his dick in his pants is not your fault."**

**She nodded, but I could see how hurt she was by the things her mother had said. I took the phone out of her hand, and gently picked her up. I took her back to bed, trying to show her just how glad I am she didn't forgive Morelli, and how much I love her.**

**Later as she slept peacefully in our bed, I moved into the living room and picked up her phone. I listened to each voicemail her mother had left, each one more vile than the one before and my anger grew. I was furious with her mother, but my rage at her father was over taking that.**

**I knew he'd most likely within earshot, as his bitch of a wife had spewed her venom at my Babe. How could any father listen to someone say such things about their daughter and not take steps to make it stop. I suspected that he just tuned everything out. It wasn't an excuse, and his time of tuning things out was over. **

**Yes, Frank Plum and I were about to have a come to Jesus talk. He could either step up and be a real father to my Babe, or he could spend the rest of his life without her.**

**Two hours later with Babe safely at Rangeman, being kept busy by Tank, I made my way to Frank's lodge. **

**When I walked in and asked the man at the desk, if I could speak with Frank. Frank came out of a room on my left, when he saw me he paled. **

**"Is Stephanie okay? Is she hurt?"**

**Oh so now he was **concerned** with her well being. I just asked him if there was somewhere private we could talk. He turned and lead me down the hall into a small empty meeting room. After he closed the door he asked again.**

**"Please tell me that Stephanie's okay."**

**I looked at him and the wolf inside me came out, my words weren't pretty or comforting. **

**"Now you're worried about your daughter? Where was that concern when your wife was leaving messages to Stephanie about what an **e**mbarrassment**** she is. How **disappointed** she is in her for not taking Morelli back after she walked into find him fucking someone else. Stephanie had 56 voicemails on her cell phone Frank, 42 of them from your wife."**

**I pulled out Babe cell and hit the button for her voicemail. I put the phone on speaker. I watched him as they started to play. Watched as he heard the vile, vicious things his wife was saying. Watching as the time codes at the beginning of each call was announced. I knew he'd been in front of the t.v. at that time.**

**He grew paler as each message played. When they finally finished, I picked up Babe's phone and turned it off before putting it back in my pocket. I looked at him before saying.**

**"You sat in your living room zoning out with the fucking t.v., while your wife left those for your daughter. And don't tell me that you didn't know. That's crap! She was screaming into the phone by the last message, you chose not to hear. Just like you sit at the dinner table, shoving pot roast in your mouth, while your wife belittles Stephanie every chance she gets. You sit there and say nothing while she tells your daughter that she's a **disappoint**ment, that she's an ****e**mbarrassment******. That she needs to quit her job, and get married to Morelli before he doesn't want her anymore." **

**I had to pause to take some deep breaths, I knew Babe would be upset if I killed her father.**

**"There's no defending that Frank! No father, no good father should ever let someone cause his child such pain."**

**Frank had sunk down into a chair, his face paler than I'd ever seen. He looked at me with tears in eyes, his hands shaking as he spoke.**

**"I... Oh God! What have I done? How could I let..? I'm so sorry! I..." he broke off and started to sob.**

**It's petty to admit that I enjoyed his tears, Babe's parents had **certainly** caused her to shed them more than once. I waited while he pulled himself together a bit. **

**When he spoke again his voice was quiet, he looked at me.**

**"Please tell me that I can try to make this right, that I can ask Stephanie for her forgiveness."**

**At that moment the door swung open and in walked Edna Mazur, angrier than I'd ever seen her.**

**"Edna?" Frank asked. "What are you doing here?"**

**"Betty dropped me off on her way to the eye doctor. I was going to ask for ride home, but considering what I just heard from the hallway, I'd rather walk. How could you not stop her Frank, If I'd know what she was up to, I would have come home from the senior center. I've been telling Helen for years to lay off Stephanie, I thought you were talking to her about it privately, but you weren't. You were just ignoring it hoping things would take of themselves. It's no wonder she hasn't stopped, she thinks she has your approval to demean Stephanie."**

**Edna snorted, shaking her head in disgust as Frank looked at her in shock and realization.**

**"She really does think I approve doesn't she? Jesus, what have I done."**

**Enda looked at him **scathingly** and said "The important question is what are you going to do about it? Are you going to keep burying your head in the sand or are you going to change it? You had better start praying that Stephanie forgives you for being such a smuck."**

**I couldn't help it, I laughed. Seeing in front of me exactly where my Babe's spunk had come from.**

**Edna turned and looked at me asking worriedly, "Where's my baby girl now? Is she alright?"**

**I did something I swore I'd never do, I moved into Edna's grabbing range and took her hand.**

**"She's doing the best she can, she's at Rangeman keeping busy."**

**Edna smiled at me and I flinched, causing her to let out a laugh of her own,**

**"Don't worry handsome you're safe, as long as you make my baby girl happy."**

**"I plan to make that my mission in life, even if I have to take her away from here to do it."**

**Frank paled again hearing that, Edna sent me a grin before saying.**

**"That might just be the best thing for her. And don't you worry my daughter's about to get an earful about just how disgraceful she is."**

**Frank stood and moved over to us.**

**"Ranger, please let me talk to Stephanie. I'm giving you my word, I won't allow her mother to hurt her anymore. I know that you don't trust me right now, but I will try my best to earn your trust and Stephanie's."**

**I looked at him a moment, trying to gauge his **sincerity** before replying.**

**"Alright Frank, you get one more chance, just one to prove you deserve to be a part of Stephanie's life. Don't make me regret it." **

**He shook my hand and said, "I won't."**

**Edna asked me if they could come to Rangeman to see Stephanie now, I had no problem with that so I agreed asking them to give me an hour to let Stephanie know they were coming. I also had to tell her what I'd done today. I knew I couldn't keep it from her, I just hoped she wouldn't be to angry with me for doing it.**

**Frank asked Edna if she wanted to go get some coffee, while they waited to talk to Stephanie. I knew Edna most likely had a few more thing to say to Frank and I think he saw that too. He said he didn't want to go home until he'd spoken with Stephanie. Edna agreed with him on that point and asked I call her cell when Stephanie was ready to see them. I agreed and left to go talk to Babe.**

**When I got back to Rangeman I found her in Tank's office helping him with our weekly reports. Tank looked at me asking why the hell hadn't I asked Babe to help with this stuff before. She had made up some templates to capture all the basic information we used every week, saving a lot of time. We no longer had to reenter all the info every week. **

**Babe had blushed a his complement, telling him that she was glad to help. She went to run them out to someone who would distribute them.**

**Tank looked me telling me in a threatening voice that if I ever let her go, he'd kill me. I smiled and told him I was never letting her go again. I left his office smiling, my Babe had won over my men long ago. I was happy she'd always have a band of brothers looking after her.**

**When Babe came back, I led her into my office. I kissed her telling her.**

**"Proud of you Babe!"**

**She smiled and kissed me, telling me that she'd been glad to help. I moved us to the sofa in my office and taking her hand I told her what I'd done. When I finished, she was so quiet, I thought she was angry. I barely caught her as she launched herself into my arms, kissing me hard.**

**"Babe?"**

**"Thank you, no one's ever said anything to him about it except Grandma. But he never did or said anything about it, so I thought he agreed with my mother."**

**I squeezed her gently.**

**"No Babe, he doesn't. I don't know why, but I think your father just tuned out everything around him. Eventually he manged to **ignore** everything and everyone. He's coming here to talk to you, and so is your Grandmother. I left her reading him the riot act."**

**She smiled as I told her that if she didn't want to see him, I'd keep him away. She shook her head.**

**"No I want to see them, it's past time we talked about this. Just promise me you'll stay with me."**

**"Babe, I would never leave you to deal with this alone."**

**She smiled again, asked me to call Edna and tell them that she was ready to talk. I did just that as Babe cuddled close to me on the sofa. I held her as we waited for them to arrive.**

**20 Minutes later, Edna and Frank were **escorted** into my office. Edna moved quickly over to her granddaughter, hugging her tightly. I smiled watching them, as Frank moved next to me.**

**He too was watching Babe and Edna, talking softly.**

**"I'm going to change Ranger, I won't hurt her again."**

**I didn't completely believe him, after all he had let Helen have her way for over 30 years. But I just nodded at him, saying nothing. I tensed as he moved over to where Babe sat on the sofa with Edna. Babe tensed as well, seeing that I quickly moved to her side taking her hand.**

**Frank paled, he stopped in front of us and knelt on the floor near Babe's feet.**

**"Pumpkin, I'm so sorry. I can only hope you can forgive me. There's nothing I can say to try explain why I haven't been there for you. I should have stopped your mother a long time ago. I understand if you don't want me to be a part of your life, but I hope you'll give me a chance to try earn your forgiveness."**

**I watched as tears ran down both Frank and Babe's faces. Babe looked at him for awhile, and then she moved to hug her father. I heard Edna blow out a breath, and let out one of my own. This didn't make up for everything, but it was a start.**

**Edna and I watched as the pair of them sat talking quietly, trying to heal the wounds that had been inflicted on them both. Watching Frank handle my Babe so gently, I felt that everything would be okay.**

**After a bit, we all sat down and came up with a plan to deal with Helen. Babe was **adamant** that she had to make her stand with her mother, she couldn't let us do that for her. I was proud of her for taking that step and told her so.**

**Edna told us that she was going to start looking for a place she could afford on her Social Security. I pulled Babe away from them for a minute and asked her if she wanted to move in with me. I told her how much all of Rangeman loved having her in our building, and how much I wanted her with me always. I tried to tip the odds in my favor by telling her that Edna could have her apartment.**

**As far as I was concerned Edna didn't need to worry about being able to afford her own place. Her unflinching support of my Babe had earned her my respect and gratitude. I would gladly pay her rent for as long as she wanted.**

**Babe hugged me before laying a kiss on me that almost made me forget that Frank and Edna were still in the room.**

**Babe pulled away from me moving to her grandmother's side. She told Edna that she was going to be moving in with me and her apartment was Edna's for as long as she wanted it. She told Edna of my offer to pay her rent for as long as she wanted to stay.**

**Edna hugged me thanking me, whispering in my ear how **grateful** she was that I'd come into my Babe's life. Frank shook my hand and thanked me as well. I then told him about the apartment on 4, that Babe had been staying in until last night. I told him it was available to him, if he needed it. He nodded and thanked me again.**

**It was nearing four o'clock, so Frank and Edna left to go play their parts with Helen. We had decided that Babe would call Frank on the new cell phone I'd given him, to tell him we were coming for dinner. **

**Frank would just tell Helen that "They" were coming for dinner, not telling her exactly who they were. After Babe said her piece to Helen we would leave, we all knew Helen wasn't going to take any of this well. After we left, Frank was going to lay down the law for Helen. After he left Edna was going to have words with her daughter. **

**I made sure to let her know someone would be waiting outside for her, to take her to Babe's old apartment. I knew tonight would change the Plum family forever, and I couldn't wait to see it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this one was very long and hard to write, but I wanted to get everything to the Helen <strong>confrontation<strong>. Helen is up next. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, keep them coming! I love hearing your feedback!**


	5. Helen's POV

**Disclaimer : They're not mine, I'm just playing. Anything you recognize belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**A/N: This story is dedicated to Margaret Aka Whymelucylu, I miss your stories and your thoughts on our little piece of the fanfiction world.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Finding Our way<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**Helen POV**

**Stephanie had called Frank on his new cell phone, and told him they were coming to dinner. I was relieved to hear they. That meant she must have apologized to Joesph for being so horrible to him. I swear I don't know what to do about that girl.**

**I moved about the kitchen fixing dinner, not seeing the looks my mother and Frank were exchanging. Five minutes to six, I looked outside to see that thugs car pulling up in front of our house. She couldn't have brought that man here! She did!**

**I moved out onto the porch, and watched in horror as my daughter was helped out of the car by that thug. How could she do this to me? Why couldn't she just do things the right way for once in her life? Why me?! The more I watched the worse it got, for God's sake now she was holding his hand!**

**They moved past me into the house, not even bothering to say hello. I watched both greet Frank and Mother, with smiles and hugs. I had never been so insulted! I finally found my voice.**

**"Stephanie Michelle Plum, what am I going to do with you? Honestly, Stephanie, when are you going to stop all this nonsense and get a real job and get married? You're not getting any younger, and Joesph won't wait for you forever, you know. What's he going to think about this? You keep hanging out with those men, and people are going to talk. And what is that thug doing here, let go of his hand right now young lady. I swear Stephanie sometimes I'm so ashamed to call you my daughter."**

**I had barely finished speaking, when Stephanie glared at me. I was shocked, she had never looked at me with like that before. There was such disgust in her eyes, on her face, and that thug with her had the gall to scowl at me. I could see the hatred in his eyes, and I paled. Frank and Mother, were glaring at me too! It only got worse as Stephanie opened her mouth.**

**"Your precious Joesph is screwing Terri Gilman. So I really don't care what he thinks! I'd be happy if I never had to see him again! If you think he's so great why don't you go live with him. Ranger isn't a thug, he's a good man. You'd see that if you pulled your head out of your ass! And as to the those men comment, those men are supportive of me, they see me, all of me, they care about me, and love me for being me, they're my friends and I'm proud to call them my family. Which is something you have always failed to show me. I get none of those things from you. No love, no pride, nothing. You failed Helen Plum, you're a bitter, bigoted bitch, and I'm done with you!" **

**Stephanie paused taking a deep breath, before continuing. I could see she was shaking, that's how angry she was. The thug with her wrapped his arm around her squeezing her gently. Stephanie blew out another breath, then she spoke again. Her voice was calm and colder than I'd ever heard it.**

**"Helen, when you have an **sincere** apology for me, Ranger and the guys, and when you can mange to open your mouth with something pleasant to say to me then I'll listen, but until then I don't give a rat's ass what you think!"**

**"You can't talk to me like that, I'm your mother!" **

**My voice sounded like a **screech**, I was that upset. What on earth could she be thinking?! No one had ever spoken to me like this before.**

**"Watch me! I've had enough of your crap! I'm done!"**

**And with that she turned her back on me.**

**I watched in horror, as Frank hugged her gently, and told her he was proud of her. My mother hugged her tightly when he was finished and said,**

**"About time you told my uptight daughter where to stick it! Go on baby girl, take your man and go. Your father and I have a few things to discuss with your mother."**

**What was happening? Stephanie had just been horrid to me and everyone was proud of her? Why Me?! **

**I went to say something, when Frank cut me off.**

**"Enough Helen! Just keep your mouth shut! Stephanie's heard enough of your bitching to last a lifetime." **

**I gasped, Frank had never spoken to me like this before. He glared at me and said,**

**"I mean it Helen! One more word and you can explain to all your little friends why you're husband divorced you for being such a cruel, callous bitch to his youngest daughter!" **

**I paled again, he wasn't going to..? He couldn't...? What was happening?**

**All I could do was watch as he hugged Stephanie again, whispering something in her ear that made her smile. Then he shook that thugs hand, and told them he'd see them soon. And if they didn't want to come here he'd come to them.**

**My mother laughed and said,**

**"Not without me! I can't wait to see your new place!"**

**They all laughed, and Stephanie and that thug gently hugged my mother before heading out the door, not even bothering to look at me.**

**Why Me?!**

**It only got worse after they left. Frank had shut the door behind them, and took my arm sitting me down on the sofa.**

**He look at me angrily, and said, **

**"Helen, I have never been so ashamed to call you my wife. You had better adjust your attitude quick. You owe Stephanie one hell of an apology! I am completely disgusted with what you have become. And don't even think of blaming Stephanie for any of this! You need help and you either get it, or I'm leaving! I will not spend the years I have left with the bitter shrew you've become!"**

**He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. **

**"I mean it Helen! I'm done living this way, I kept quiet hoping you would would see what you were doing. Instead of seeing it, you used my silence to belittle Stephanie every chance you got. That will always be my biggest regret! I'm **grateful** Stephanie has it in her heart to forgive me for it. If you can't find a way to earn her forgiveness as well, we're done!"**

**And with that my husband of 39 years walked out of our house.**

**I was in shock, all I wanted was for Stephanie to have the right kind of life. She was just so stubborn and willful. She would never do the right thing!**

**My mother was chuckling, I looked at her in horror!**

**"What's so funny Mother, for God's sake Stephanie just destroyed everything! I..."**

**I was cut off, when my mother slapped me hard across the face. I looked at her in shock, my hand raising to cover my cheek. She glared back at me.**

**"Stephanie hasn't destroyed anything! You manged to do that all by yourself! I am so ashamed of you right now! Hasn't anything that's been said tonight manged to sink into your thick head? Now you listen to me Helen Mazur Plum, you get the help you need, or Frank and Stephanie aren't going to be the only ones who are done with you! And don't think for one second that I will have a problem telling this neighborhood you worship so much exactly why I disowned you!" **

**She glared at me, before turning to leave too. She stopped at the door, looked at me **pityingly**, and said,**

**"You're my daughter and I love you, but I can't stand the person you've become. I'm going to stay at Stephanie's old apartment, because right now I can't even look at you anymore."**

**My mother walked out the door, slamming it behind her.**

**I sat on the sofa, my hand still on my burning cheek. I didn't understand why everyone was so angry with me. I just wanted us to be respectable, I wanted to be proud of our family. How could they all treat me this way? After all I've done for them! **

**WHY ME?!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope that didn't disappoint. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, keep them coming! I love hearing your feedback! More to come soon!<strong>


	6. Edna's POV

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, I'm just playing. Anything you recognize belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**A/N: ****This story is dedicated to Margaret Aka Whymelucylu, I miss your stories and your thoughts on our little piece of the fanfiction world.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Finding Our Way<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**Edna POV**

**I had gone to the senior center to get away from Helen. The phone had been ringing off the hook, people calling to ask about my baby granddaughter. I was angry that no good bastard had cheated on her. Stephanie's cell phone went straight to voicemail and I could only hope she was still with Ranger. I knew he would protect her. **

**When Betty dropped me off at Frank's lodge, I asked the man at the desk if I could see Frank. He laughed and said.**

**"Frank's awfully popular today"**

**I didn't understand but he pointed to a closed door down the hallway. I paused outside the door, I could have sworn I'd just heard Helen's voice. I shook my head and pressed my ear against the door. What I heard had me so angry I was shaking.**

**Ranger was talking to Frank and I was relieved to hear him say to Frank.**

**"You sat in your living room zoning out with the fucking t.v., while your wife left those for your daughter. And don't tell me that you didn't know. That's crap! She was screaming into the phone by the last message, you chose not to hear. Just like you sit at the dinner table, shoving pot roast in your mouth, while your wife belittles Stephanie every chance she gets. You sit there and say nothing while she tells your daughter that she's a **disappointment**, that she's an **embarrassment**. That she needs to quit her job, and get married to Morelli before he doesn't want her anymore." **

**There was a pause before Ranger continued.**

**"There's no defending that Frank! No father, no good father should ever let someone cause his child such pain."**

**It was quiet again, and then I heard Frank say.**

**"I... Oh God! What have I done? How could I let..? I'm so sorry! I..." he broke off and started to sob.**

**It was quiet again for a moment. **

**"Please tell me that I can try to make this right, that I can ask Stephanie for her forgiveness."**

**I figured it was time to make my entrance. Both men turned to look at me as I came into the room. Then Frank asked me.**

**"Edna?" Frank asked. "What are you doing here?"**

**"Betty dropped me off on her way to the eye doctor. I was going to ask for ride home, but considering what I just heard from the hallway, I'd rather walk. How could you not stop her Frank, If I'd know what she was up to, I would have come home from the senior center. I've been telling Helen for years to lay off Stephanie, I thought you were talking to her about it privately, but you weren't. You were just ignoring it hoping things would take of themselves. It's no wonder she hasn't stopped, she thinks she has your approval to demean Stephanie."**

**I snorted, shaking my head in disgust as Frank looked at me in shock and realization.**

**"She really does think I approve doesn't she? Jesus, what have I done."**

**I looked at him **angrily** and said "The important question is what are you going to do about it? Are you going to keep burying your head in the sand or are you going to change it? You had better start praying that Stephanie forgives you for being such a smuck."**

**I heard Ranger laugh. I turned and looked at him asking worriedly, "Where's my baby girl now? Is she alright?"**

**Ranger moved to me, taking my hand before replying.**

**"She's doing the best she can, she's at Rangeman keeping busy."**

**I smiled at him and watched as he flinched, causing me to let out a laugh of my own. I reassured him that he was safe.**

**"Don't worry handsome you're safe, as long as you make my baby girl happy."**

**"I plan to make that my mission in life, even if I have to take her away from here to do it."**

**I watched Frank pale, it would serve him right if Stephanie did move away. I grinned at Ranger before saying.**

**"That might just be the best thing for her. And don't you worry my daughter's about to get an earful about just how disgraceful she is."**

**Frank stood and moved over to us.**

**"Ranger, please let me talk to Stephanie. I'm giving you my word, I won't allow her mother to hurt her anymore. I know that you don't trust me right now, but I will try my best to earn your trust and Stephanie's."**

**Ranger was quietly studying Frank, he must have seen what he was looking for.**

**"Alright Frank, you get one more chance, just one to prove you deserve to be a part of Stephanie's life. Don't make me regret it." **

**Frank shook Ranger's hand and said, "I won't."**

**I asked Ranger if we could come to Rangeman to see Stephanie now, Ranger agreed asking us to give him an hour to let Stephanie know we were coming. **

**Frank asked me if I wanted to go get some coffee, while we waited to talk to Stephanie. I think he knew I had a few more things to say to him. He said he didn't want to go home until he'd spoken with Stephanie. I agreed with him on that, I was pretty sure if I saw Helen right now I'd wring her neck. I asked Ranger to call my cell when Stephanie was ready to see us. He agreed and left.**

**Frank led me out to his car and drove to a small cafe. He waited until the waitress had brought our coffees to ask.**

**"How bad has Helen been to Stephanie, how much of her venom have I ignored?"**

**I looked at him, before telling of all Helen's snide comments, all her manipulations, all the phone calls, the countless **arguments** I'd had with Helen about her treatment of Stephanie. I told him I had only stayed in that house to try and stop Helen from tormenting Stephanie. **

**If it hadn't been for my baby girl, I would have left long ago. Stephanie always asked me to let it go, but I was done letting it go. Helen was going to know exactly how I felt about her before this day was over.**

**An hour later my cell rang, Ranger told me that Stephanie was ready to talk. I hung up after telling him we were on our way. Looking at Frank, I told him.**

**"This is your chance to prove you deserve Stephanie. Don't screw it up!"**

**He nodded and assured me he wouldn't.**

**20 Minutes later, Frank and I were **escorted** into Ranger's office. I saw my baby girl sitting on the sofa and moved quickly over to her, hugging her tightly.**

**We spoke quietly, I told how sorry I was that I hadn't been there to stop Helen. She assured me that it wasn't my fault. I looked up to see Frank approach us, Stephanie tensed next to me, and Ranger moved to take her hand.**

**Frank paled, he stopped in front of us and knelt on the floor near his daughter's feet.**

**"Pumpkin, I'm so sorry. I can only hope you can forgive me. There's nothing I can say to try explain why I haven't been there for you. I should have stopped your mother a long time ago. I understand if you don't want me to be a part of your life, but I hope you'll give me a chance to try earn your forgiveness."**

**Ranger and I both watched as tears ran down both Frank and Stephanie's faces. Stephanie looked at Frank for awhile, I knew she was trying to see if he could be trusted, and then she moved to hug her father. I blew out a breath, and heard Ranger let out one of his own. I knew it wasn't much, but it was a start. Maybe there was hope for Frank yet.**

**After a bit, we all sat down and came up with a plan to deal with Helen. Stephanie was told us that she had to make her stand with her mother, she couldn't let us do that for her. God she made me so proud!**

**I told them that I was going to start looking for a place I could afford on my Social Security. I wasn't going to stay in that house with Helen for any longer than I had to.**

**Ranger pulled Stephanie away from us for a minute, I watched them unable to hear their conversation. My baby granddaughter hugged him tightly, before laying one heck of a kiss on him.**

**Stephanie pulled away from him moving to my side. She told me that she was going to be moving in with Ranger and her apartment was mine for as long as I wanted it. She told me of Ranger's offer to pay my rent for as long as I wanted to stay.**

**I got up and hugged Ranger thanking him, whispering in his ear how **grateful** I was that he'd come into my baby girl's life. Frank shook his hand and thanked him as well. **

**Ranger then told him about the apartment on 4 that Stephanie had been staying in for the past 3 weeks. He told Frank it was available to him, if he needed it. Frank nodded and thanked him again.**

**It was nearing four o'clock, so Frank and I left to go play our parts with Helen. We discussed how we would do things. I told them I was going to leave the house after I spoke to Helen. Ranger let me know that someone would be waiting outside for me, to take me to Stephanie's old apartment. I knew that tonight would change our family forever, and I couldn't wait to see Helen get what was coming to her.**

**The Plum House**

**I watched Helen move around the kitchen, fixing dinner. I exchanged a look with Frank and he nodded back at me. I knew then that Frank and I, were both ready for the show to begin. **

**Five minutes to six, Helen moved to look out the window. I heard Ranger's car pull up. Frank and I both stood up and moved a little closer so we could hear Helen's reaction. **

**Stephanie and Ranger came into the house greeting Frank and I with smiles and hugs. When Helen started **shrieking** I almost wished I had drowned her at birth. But if I had I wouldn't have my baby girl. But God, she made me angry.**

**"Stephanie Michelle Plum, what am I going to do with you? Honestly, Stephanie, when are you going to stop all this nonsense and get a real job and get married? You're not getting any younger, and Joesph won't wait for you forever, you know. What's he going to think about this? You keep hanging out with those men, and people are going to talk. And what is that thug doing here, let go of his hand right now young lady. I swear Stephanie sometimes I'm so ashamed to call you my daughter."**

**I watched as my baby girl glared at her mother, disgust evident on her face. I glared too, Helen was going to be very sorry for that. I was quickly **approaching** the point of no return. I was that angry. I watched in pride as Stephanie said in a very icy and calm tone.**

**"Your precious Joesph is screwing Terri Gilman. So I really don't care what he thinks! I'd be happy if I never had to see him again! If you think he's so great why don't you go live with him. Ranger isn't a thug, he's a good man. You'd see that if you pulled your head out of your ass! And as to the those men comment, those men are supportive of me, they see me, all of me, they care about me, and love me for being me, they're my friends and I'm proud to call them my family. Which is something you have always failed to show me. I get none of those things from you. No love, no pride, nothing. You failed Helen Plum, you're a bitter, bigoted bitch, and I'm done with you!" **

**Stephanie paused taking a deep breath, before continuing. I could see she was shaking, that's how angry she was. Ranger wrapped his arm around her squeezing her gently. Stephanie blew out another breath, then she spoke again. Her voice was calmer and colder, than I'd ever heard it before.**

**"Helen, when you have an **sincere** apology for me, Ranger and the guys, and when you can mange to open your mouth with something pleasant to say to me then I'll listen, but until then I don't give a rat's ass what you think!"**

**"You can't talk to me like that, I'm your mother!" **

**Good Lord! Her voice sounded like a screech, it was like nails on a chalkboard. Stephanie fired back, and my pride in her rose.**

**"Watch me! I've had enough of your crap! I'm done!"**

**And with that she turned her back on Helen.**

**Helen watched all of us in horror, as Frank hugged Stephanie gently, and told her he was proud of her. I hugged her tightly when he was finished and said,**

**"About time you told my uptight daughter where to stick it! Go on baby girl, take your man and go. Your father and I have a few things to discuss with your mother."**

**Helen went to say something, when Frank cut her off.**

**"Enough Helen! Just keep your mouth shut! Stephanie's heard enough of your bitching to last a lifetime." **

**Helen gasped, I knew Frank had never spoken to her like that before. He glared at Helen and said,**

**"I mean it Helen! One more word and you can explain to all your little friends why you're husband divorced you for being such a cruel, callous bitch to his youngest daughter!" **

**Helen went pale again. I watched as Frank hugged Stephanie again, whispering something in her ear that made her smile. Then he shook Ranger's hand, and told them he'd see them soon. And if they didn't want to come here he'd come to them.**

**I laughed and said,**

**"Not without me! I can't wait to see your new place!"**

**We all laughed, and Stephanie and Ranger gently hugged me again before heading out the door, not even bothering to look at Helen.**

**After they left, Frank took Helen's arm sitting her down on the sofa.**

**He look at her angrily, and said, **

**"Helen, I have never been so ashamed to call you my wife. You had better adjust your attitude quick. You owe Stephanie one hell of an apology! I am completely disgusted with what you have become. And don't even think of blaming Stephanie for any of this! You need help and you either get it, or I'm leaving! I will not spend the years I have left with the bitter shrew you've become!"**

**He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. **

**"I mean it Helen! I'm done living this way, I kept quiet hoping you would would see what you were doing. Instead of seeing it, you used my silence to belittle Stephanie every chance you got. That will always be my biggest regret! I'm **grateful** Stephanie has it in her heart to forgive me for it. If you can't find a way to earn her forgiveness as well, we're done!"**

**And with that Frank walked out of the house. For what I was pretty sure was the first time, I was proud to call him my son-in-law. I looked at Helen and started to laugh at the look on her face.**

**"What's so funny Mother, for God's sake Stephanie just destroyed everything! I..."**

**I cut her off, by slapping her hard across the face. Helen looked at me in shock, her hand raising to cover her cheek. I was angry. I couldn't believe she was going to try and blame Stephanie for her actions.**

**"Stephanie hasn't destroyed anything! You manged to do that all by yourself! I am so ashamed of you right now! Hasn't anything that's been said tonight manged to sink into your thick head? Now you listen to me Helen Mazur Plum, you get the help you need, or Frank and Stephanie aren't going to be the only ones who are done with you! And don't think for one second that I will have a problem telling this neighborhood you worship so much exactly why I disowned you!" **

**I glared at her, before turning to leave too. I paused at the door, and looked at her in pity saying.**

**"You're my daughter and I love you, but I can't stand the person you've become. I'm going to stay at Stephanie's old apartment, because right now I can't even look at you anymore."**

**I walked out the door, slamming it behind me. I was shaking as I made my way off the porch, and one of those nice Rangeman gently took my arm and led me to his SUV.**

**He **introduced** himself as Lester, and asked me if I was okay.**

**I laughed ****shakingly****, and told him that I wasn't sure. He nodded and drove me to Stephanie's apartment. When we got there, he walked me upstairs, where another Rangeman was waiting.**

**He told me his name was Hector, and that Ranger had sent him to install a security system. He then very patiently showed me how to use it. He showed me the panic buttons he had installed. If there was ever any trouble all I had to do was push one of them and someone from Rangeman would be there soon.**

**I was touched Ranger had gone to so much trouble for me, and said so. Hector and Lester both smiled and told me that if Stephanie had let them, all of this would have been in place a long time ago. We all laughed as I told them my baby girl's got a mind of her own. **

**Hector looked at me carefully, before asking me if I had eaten dinner. I shook my head and told them that things hadn't made it that far. Lester pulled out his phone and made a call, as Hector gently helped me take a seat on the couch. **

**10 minutes later there was a knock on the door, Hector looked out the peephole before letting in another handsome young man. He was carrying take-out from Marcello's. I was touched, I thanked them all. I got smiles and a request to join me for dinner. Bobby introduced himself and pulled out a movie, and asked if I liked action movies.**

**I nodded and made room for him on the sofa. We ate and watched the movie. As they were leaving, I hugged them all without **groping** them. I thanked them and told them how much it meant to me, that they'd given up their evening for an old woman. They had all hugged me again. Hector handed me a new cell phone, explaining to me that whenever I needed to go somewhere all I had to do was call one of the numbers in my contact list, and someone would take me where ever I wanted to go.**

**I took it, thanking them all again. I locked up and went to get ready for bed. As I laid in bed, I thanked God for my baby girl. I also thanked him for Ranger and all those kind men who worked for him. I knew Stephanie was going to be fine, no matter what happened with Helen. She had found a family of her own, and I was blessed to be a part of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Val's POV is next! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, keep them coming! I love hearing your feedback!<br>**


	7. Val's POV

**Finding Our Way**

**Disclaimer: ****They're not mine, I'm just playing. Anything you recognize belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**A/N:**** This story is dedicated to Margaret Aka Whymelucylu, I miss your stories and your thoughts on our little piece of the fanfiction world.**

**A/N 2: ****Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews! They really make my day!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Val's POV**

**"Okay Grandma, I'm glad you're all right. I'll call you after I talk to Steph and Mom."**

**I hung up the phone in shock. I couldn't believe what had happened. Well I could, my mother had been getting nastier everyday. I shook my head as Albert walked into the kitchen.**

**"Is everything okay?" he asked.**

**I shook my head and filled him in on everything Grandma had told me. When I finished, he blew out a breath and hugged me tight. **

**Mary Alice galloped into the room, paused and asked,**

**"What's wrong Mommy?"**

**I wasn't sure I wanted to answer that, but I sighed and replied,**

**"I need to go have a talk with your Grandma about some things sweetheart."**

**Mary Alice looked at me seriously and said,**

**"Grandma's not very nice. She's mean to Aunt Stephie too."**

**I stiffened and sucked in a breath, feeling Albert do the same.**

**"What do you mean Grandma's not very nice?"**

**She looked down at the floor, and I moved to her, tilting her chin up.**

**"Baby, please tell me."**

**"Grandma told me I was acting stupid, and I needed to stop before everyone stopped loving me." Her voice was so quiet I had to strain to hear her. When I realized what she said, anger flooded my body.**

**I pulled her into a tight hug and told her that no matter what we would always love her. I told how proud I was of her. It broke my heart when my baby asked.**

**"Really?"**

**"Really baby, I'm going to talk to your grandmother about this. Please don't believe her hateful words."**

**Mary Alice smiled then, "She told me I was just like Aunt Stephie, like it was bad. But I liked it. I hope I can be just like Aunt Stephie when I grow up!"**

**I laughed then and told her I hoped she would be too. She left the kitchen smiling. I turned to Albert, I saw the same anger I felt, reflected on his face. We decided that we wouldn't allow my mother to baby-sit anymore. I wanted to go talk to my sister, but I knew I needed to have a conversation with my mother first.**

**I left Albert with the girls and drove over to my parents house. When I pulled up outside, I was shocked to see Joe Morelli's SUV in the driveway. Seeing it made my anger rise. I slammed my door after I exited my car. I entered the house quietly, I could her my mother and Joe talking in the kitchen. I couldn't believe what I heard.**

**"We need a plan Joesph, that thug has brainwashed my good for nothing daughter. He's even turned Frank and my mother against me."**

**Hearing Joe agree, I decided I'd heard enough. I slammed my way into the kitchen glaring at them both.**

**My mother looked up startled, "Valerie what on earth..?"**

**I cut her off, "Save it mother! I'd ask what he's doing here, but given what I just heard, I already know."**

**Joe stood up and started to say something, but I'd already had enough of him.**

**"Shut up Joe. I'm glad my sister dumped your no good cheating ass! I don't care what you have to say!"**

**My mother stood as well, "Val.."**

**I cut her off again, glaring at her. "Shut up Mother."**

**I grabbed Joe's arm and hauled him to the door. I opened it and with more strength than I knew I had, shoved him out it and right off the porch. I slammed the door behind me as I headed back in, to deal with my mother.**

**She looked at me horrified, "Valerie, what on earth were you thinking? Joesph's.."**

**I **interrupted** her, "Joe Morelli is a no good cheating bastard! I can't believe you Mom! Have you gone so far around the bend, that you think conspiring with that jerk, will make Stephanie go back to him?" **

**I stopped trying to calm myself before continuing.**

**"I came here to talk to you about what you said to Mary Alice. How dare you tell my daughter that she was acting stupid, and that no one would love her if she didn't stop. Do you have any idea how cruel that is?" I stopped shaking my head.**

**"The only decent thing you said, was to tell her she was just like Stephanie. You didn't mean it as a complement, but thankfully she took it as one. I' m telling you right now that until you develop a new personality, or start taking some drugs that will fix whatever the hell it is that's wrong with you, you won't being seeing me or my family again!"**

**I was breathing hard at this point, mom was pale and when she spoke my anger got worse.**

**"Valerie, I'm your mother, you will not speak to me like this. Stephanie is ruining everything, she's so selfish.."**

**I cut her off this time with a slap across the face. She looked at me in shock, her hand raising to cover her cheek. I slammed my hands down on the table making her jump.**

**"The only selfish one in this family is you Mother! When I leave here I'm going to go see Stephanie. I'm going to tell her how much I love her, and how proud I am of her, for making her own way. I only hope she'll forgive me for not speaking up all these years. I'm done Mother, and may God help you. I'm going to say this only once. If you ever speak to any of my daughters or my sister like this again, it will be last thing you ever do!"**

**I turned away, leaving the house slamming the front door behind me. I pulled out my keys, but my hands were shaking so badly I dropped them. I went to pick them up, when a hand on my arm stopped me. I jumped startled, but relaxed when I saw one it was one of Ranger's men.**

**He bent down and picked up my keys. He introduced himself as Hal and asked me if he could drive me home. I looked around and saw another Rangeman sitting in an SUV parked across the street. I nodded, but asked him to take me to see my sister. He agreed and helped me into the passenger seat of my minivan.**

**The whole way to Rangeman, my mind was spinning. I couldn't believe what my mother had done. I hope Stephanie will see me, God knows she has every right to turn me away. We arrived at Rangeman and Hal helped me out of the car. He led me to an elevator. I looked at him questioningly.**

**He told me Stephanie and Ranger were waiting for me upstairs. I smiled at him and thanked him. He just shook his head, and told me he was glad that he could help. I smiled again. We rode the elevator to the 7th floor. We stepped out and Hal knocked on the door.**

**Ranger opened it, and he thanked Hal for bringing me up and then gently led me into the apartment. Stephanie walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back just as tight. When she pulled back she told me she was proud of me. I must have looked confused, because she laughed, before explaining that they had bugged my mother's house. They didn't trust her, and had been worried about what she might do.**

**I nodded realizing that they had heard everything. Steph asked me how Mary Alice was, I told her that I hoped, I'd been able to counteract our mother's venom. I **apologised** to Stephanie for never speaking up before. I felt like a horrible sister. Stephanie just shook her head and told me that it was okay. I just looked at her, how could it be okay?**

**Stephanie took my hand and explained that if I had spoken up, mom would have turned her attitude on me. She knew that I wouldn't have been able to deal with that. She told me she loved me, and she knew I loved her and that was enough. Tears flowed down my face as I tried to tell her how proud I was to have her as my sister, and I'd never sit back and keep my mouth shut again.**

**Steph laughed and told me she'd figured that out by listening to what I had to say to our mother. Ranger laughed too, and congratulated me on shoving Joe out on his ass. We all had a good laugh as he told me that once they had heard Joe on the bug, Ranger had sent Hal and Cal over to keep an on things. They had watched me shove Joe out the door and off the porch.**

**We talked for awhile, before calling Grandma and our Father, to tell them what happened. When I left I felt better than I had in a long time. I didn't know what was going to happen with our Mother, but I knew the rest of our family would be just fine. I headed home to my family, vowing that I wouldn't let a day go by without telling my daughters how much I loved them, and how proud of them I was.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now Val's had her say. I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think, I love hearing your thoughts!<br>**


	8. Steph's POV & A Surprise For Grandma

**Finding Our Way**

**Disclaimer : ****They're not mine, I'm just playing. Anything you recognize belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

**A/N:**** This story is dedicated to Margaret Aka Whymelucylu, I miss your stories and your thoughts on our little piece of the fanfiction world.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Steph POV**

**The past few days have been a little crazy. So Carlos and I, decided to take the day to just be with each other. We spent the day mostly in our bed. Both of us so relieved to just be together. We talked about the past, and what we both wanted for the future. We also discussed the events of the past few days.**

**Val had really surprised me. Hearing her stand up for Mary Alice and me, was heartwarming. We had always been sisters, but now I felt that we could actually be friends. Val had even **volunteered** to help me pack up my apartment.**

**I'd be lying if I said I hadn't laughed my ass off, when she tossed Morelli out on his ass. When Cal called to tell us about it he'd been laughing so hard, it took a minute for him to calm down enough to tell us. **

**I wasn't even a little surprised that Joe had run to my mother, to try to get back with me. Disgusted, yes. Surprised, no. Well, the two of them could plot all they wanted, I was done. As far as I was concerned, they were no longer a part of my life. When I said as much to Carlos, he had given me a blinding smile, and a kiss that made my knees weak.**

**We both agreed that we **probably** hadn't heard the last of either one of them. Carlos asked me to take one of guys with me whenever I left Rangeman. I agreed only, because I wasn't sure anymore what the two of them were capable of any more. **

**We made plans with the guys to clear out my apartment, and fix it up for Grandma. The guys made tears come to my eyes, when they told me of their plans to paint the place for Grandma in her favorite colors. They also wanted to redo the bathroom for her. They had already made a trip to Home Depot, to pick up paint and tile.**

**I called Val and asked her if she wanted to go shopping with me to pick out a new bedding set, some dishes and glasses, and other things for Grandma. She **immediately** agreed, just as touched as I was by the guys. Lester, Bobby and Hector asked to come along with us to shop, so we made plans for the next day.**

**We all wanted it to be a surprise for Grandma, so Cal ****volunteered**** to keep Grandma busy for the day. There was a wrestling convention in town and he thought Grandma would enjoy spending the day there. **

**We had all laughingly agreed that it was right up her alley. We decided that we would call Cal when we were finished fixing up the apartment and he'd bring Grandma home so we could surprise her.**

**The Next Day**

**We picked up Val and headed to the mall. Val and I had found a black comforter set, with little red lips printed all over it. We both agreed that Grandma would love it. We picked out dishes and glasses, a pot & pan set, a set of cute magnets and several other things.**

**We had moved to the bath section when Lester ran up to us with some towels in his hand. When he showed them to the rest of us, we had all burst out laughing. He had found a beach towel that had a picture of Betty Boop, written above the cartoon was the word Hottie. He had also found a hot pink one that had, Sexy and I know it, spelled out in black letters across it.**

**They were perfect for Grandma. Hector found a toothbrush holder, soap dish and a glass for Grandma's dentures with little lips printed all over them. Val and I, both grinned at him showing him the bedding we had picked out. He laughed and said, that it was perfect for Grandma.**

**Bobby found these little lip toothpaste squeezers, he thought she could use for her denture cream, and some hand towels that matched our lip theme, and a hot pink bath mat set. We must have looked a little crazy, all of us were laughing and hugging each other, so happy with our finds.**

**We made our way to the check out, and the guys insisted on paying for everything. They made Val and I cry again, when they told us that they had adopted Grandma as one of their own . We both gave them all big hugs, thanking them for taking care of Grandma. I knew Grandma would be thrilled to adopt all the guys, as her Grandsons.**

**We headed back to my old apartment. We were all shocked when we walked in. The guys had not only gotten all my stuff moved, they had everything painted, and all new furniture was in place. **

**I looked around in pleased surprise. Carlos came over to me, putting his arm around me. **

**"Babe? Is it all right?" He asked worriedly.**

**Tears were running down my face as I answered him.**

**"Happy tears. It's perfect Carlos! I can't believe you guys did all this for Grandma. She's going to love it!"**

**Carlos, Woody, Ram, Hal, Louis, and surprisingly my Father, all grinned at me. Val and I both ran to all of them, hugging them tightly. They showed us all they had done. The living room was now a pretty pink color, there was a pink zebra print rug on the floor. The furniture was a pretty lavender in color and looked very comfortable.**

**They had installed a large flat screen t.v. on one wall, surrounded by shelves. What made tears come to my eyes again, were the photos they had placed on the shelves. Each frame held pictures of Val, me, the girls, and pictures of the guys themselves. Each frame had a Grandmother saying on it. **

**Val and I had to hugged them again. We moved into the kitchen, which had been painted a soft lavender. It matched the color of the living room furniture perfectly, tying the rooms together beautifully.**

**Moving down the hall to the bedroom, we saw they had painted it another shade of pink. The new bedroom set was white and looked great. We peeked in the bathroom and the transformation in there amazed me.**

**It was painted a slightly darker lavender shade than the kitchen. They had replaced the ugly brown and orange tiles with white and lavender pattern tiles. The old ugly sink, had been replaced with a white **pedestal** sink. They had installed new lights, and a cabinet for towels and such along the wall.**

**The bath tub/ shower now had no slip stick ons on the bottom, and there was a handle on the wall for Grandma to hold on to if she needed to. **

**Val and I grabbed the bags of stuff to show everyone what we had picked out. While the guys looked through it, Val and I made the bed. The guys were laughing and smiling, all agreed that Grandma would love it all.**

**We got to work putting everything away, before calling Cal, and asking him to bring Grandma home. I couldn't wait for her to see it! **

**30 minutes later Cal led Grandma into the apartment, where we were all waiting. They came in with Grandma talking about the wrestling moves they'd seen, when she took a look around she got quiet.**

**"Surprise!" We all said smiling.**

**Grandma look at all of us in shock, her mouth hanging open.**

**We all laughed and hugged her before showing her everything we'd done. By the time we finished Grandma was in tears. She thanked all of us and hugged us all tightly, before telling us that she was going to go to the beauty salon **tomorrow**. She wanted a new hairdo to go with her new crib.**

**We ordered in some take out before we all headed home. I knew then that everything was going to be just fine, I had Daddy, Carlos, Val, Albert, my nieces and the best group of brothers a girl could get. Nothing else mattered. **

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to post another Joe POV, but you guys gave me the idea for this chapter first. There will be another Joe chapter soon, but first Edna's going to get the ball rolling on Joe and Helen for the Burg. Thank you all so much for all your reviews! You guys rock! Keep them coming!<strong>


	9. Edna's Revenge

**Finding Our Way**

**Disclaimer : ****They're not mine, I'm just playing. Anything you recognize belongs to Janet Evanovich. Any mistakes are mine.**

**A/N:**** This story is dedicated to Margaret Aka Whymelucylu, I miss your stories and your thoughts on our little piece of the fanfiction world.**

**A/N 2:**** Thank you all for the amazing reviews! You guys really make my day!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Edna POV**

**Hearing from Valerie, that she had walked in on Helen and that no good Morelli boy, plotting against my baby girl made me furious. I started thinking of ways to make them both pay. I was also sad. What had I done to make Helen like she is? **

**I was **interrupted** in my musings, by a knock on the door. Being sure to look through the peephole, before opening the door. I saw one of those nice Rangeman on the other side, and didn't hesitate to open the door.**

**He re-introduced himself as Cal, and asked if he could come in. I led him to the sofa, asking if everything was okay. He assured me it was, telling me that he'd come over to ask if I would like to go with him to the wrestling convention in town. His friend that was supposed to go with him, had been called into work. **

**I was thrilled to say yes. We made arrangements for him to pick me up the next morning. I hugged him as he left, thanking him. He gave me a smile, and told me it was his pleasure. **

**After he left, I was smiling. My thoughts about Helen had faded. I once again thanked God for all of those Rangeman. I knew the next day would be a blast. I was excited, and looking forward to the next day. I also made a vow to myself that I wouldn't do anything to make Cal regret taking me along. **

**The Next Day**

**Cal picked me up at 8:00 a.m., taking me to **breakfast**, before we headed to the convention center. We spent the day meeting the stars of wrestling, and watching demos of the moves. I had a great time. Cal bought me a t-shirt that had a picture of The Rock. Written across it were the words, If you like The Rock, you'll love my moves. I loved it, and told him so, hugging him.**

**A little after 4:00, Cal's cell rang. After hanging up, he apologized, saying that he had to go into work. I waved that off and thanking him again for bringing me. I assured him that I had a wonderful day. He smiled, leading me to his car.**

**Cal drove me home, walking me inside. We were chatting about the moves we'd seen as we entered. I stopped when I saw all the people in the apartment. I was in shock as I looked around. It was a completely different apartment, than the one I'd left this morning.**

**"Surprise!" They all said smiling.**

**I must have looked like a fish, I knew my mouth was hanging open. Even Frank was here. I heard them all laugh, coming over to hug me, before they excitedly began showing me all that they had done. They had decorated the apartment in my favorite colors. They had also taken care to add little touches, that I loved.**

**But what touched me the most, were the photos on the shelves next to my new t.v. Valerie and her girls, Stephanie and Ranger, and pictures of all the Rangeman I'd met. Each from had a saying about a Grandmother. With tears in my eyes, I hugged them all, telling them I would be proud to be their Grandma.**

**I loved everything they'd done, it was so beautiful. I was so touched they had done all of this for me. I loved my new place, and told them so. I told them I was going to go get a new hairdo to go with my new crib. I saw that show on MTV, that's what the kids were calling them now.**

**They had all laughed, Lester told me he'd come pick up for my appointment, and then bring me home after. We ordered some takeout, before they all left. Once I was alone, I took another look around. I couldn't stop smiling. I knew I was blessed, I had 2 incredible granddaughters, 3 great granddaughters, and now I had many handsome, brave and wonderful grandsons.**

**The Next Morning**

**The perfect plan had struck me as I was eating **breakfast**. All Helen seemed to care about was the Burg, and I knew I could use that to give her and that Morelli boy a taste of their own medicine.**

**I knew that Stephanie had only told a few people that she'd caught Joe with that Gilman girl. Well, I was going to let the girls know exactly what was what. I was also going to let them know just how horrible Helen, had always been to my baby girl.**

**Helen always prided herself on following the Burg way, so I knew this was perfect. Maybe if she got a taste of just how hurtful the gossip could be, if her standing was knocked down, she would stop being such a horse's patoot, and get the help she so obviously needed. I didn't hold out much hope for that, but I knew that giving those two the shame they deserved, would be the best revenge.**

**Lester picked me up, he took me to the Clip & Curl. He walked me in, asking me to call him when I was ready to be picked up. I hugged him in thanks, and introduced him to the girls, as one of my new handsome grandsons. Lester grinned saying hello, before giving me a kiss on my cheek as he left.**

**The girls were eager to hear about the events of the past week, and I was just as eager to fill them in. I wasted no time, telling them all about that Morelli boy. I spared no details, when I told them about Helen. I told them about how Helen had always been so awful to my baby girl, and I also filled them in on what Valerie had walked in on.**

**They were hanging on my every word, disgust showing on their faces for Helen and Joe. I knew when I left, the Burg grapevine would swing into action. I told them about my new place, about how my granddaughters, Frank and all my new grandsons had fixed it up for me.**

**As I was telling them about the photos, I saw some were just as teary eyed as I was. By the time my hair was done, and I called Lester to pick me up, I was exhausted. I knew it was worth it. The poo was going to fly, and Helen and Joe were about to be exposed for the spiteful, spoiled brats they were. I couldn't wait to sit back and watch the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so now Edna has started the Burg grapevine. Next will be Helen and Joe, getting theirs. Please let me know what you think.<strong>


	10. Joe's POV - Edna's Revenge

**Finding Our Way**

**Disclaimer : ****They're not mine, I'm just playing. Anything you recognize belongs to Janet Evanovich. Any mistakes are mine.**

**A/N:**** This story is dedicated to Margaret Aka Whymelucylu, I miss your stories and your thoughts on our little piece of the fanfiction world.**

**A/N 2:**** Thank you all for the amazing reviews! You guys really make my day!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Joe POV**

**Helen had called me asking me to come over. I was happy to do so. I knew she'd be able to help me get Cupcake away from Ranger. A few guilt trips from her mother, and Cupcake would come back to me. She always did.**

**Helen invited me in, offering me some coffee. She then told me about the family dinner, the night before. I was shocked, not only had Cupcake pretty much turned her back on Helen, so had Frank and Edna.**

**She had just finished telling me that we needed a plan to get Cupcake away from Ranger, something I whole **heartedly** agreed with, when Valerie slammed into the kitchen. She ripped into both of us, and just like her sister, she didn't let me say anything.**

**I was shocked when she took my arm and shoved me right out of the house and off the porch, before slamming the door shut. I landed on the front walk. I looked around when I heard someone laughing. I saw two of those thugs from Rangeman laughing their asses off at me. **

**I pulled myself up off the ground and flipped them the finger. I shouldn't have bothered, it just made them laugh harder. I didn't know what they were doing here, and I didn't care. I just wanted to go home. All I could think as I drove myself home was things couldn't get any worse. I would soon learn that they could and would get much worse.**

**The Next Day**

**I was at the station doing my weekly paper work, when my cell rang. Looking at the caller ID, I saw it was my mother. I answered it.**

**"Hi Mom, what's up?"**

**Her reply shocked me.**

**"What's up?! I'll tell you what's up young man. I've been getting calls all afternoon about you and that Gilman woman. Everyone is talking it and about you and Helen Plum, trying to plot against Stephanie, and just what you did to her." **

**I went to break in. **

**"Mom..."**

**She cut me off.**

**"I am so ashamed of you right now Joesph! I can't believe you not only cheated on that poor girl, you tried to conspire against her with that crazy mother of hers. You leave Stephanie alone now, she'll never come anywhere near you now, let alone marry you. Didn't you learn anything from her divorce?" **

**And with that my own mother slammed the phone down in my ear. I put my phone down on the desk, my mind was spinning. How did she know? Wait! She said she'd been getting calls all afternoon?! What the HELL?! **

**I went to head out of my office, when the phone rang. Picking it up, I heard the Captain demanding to see me now. My gut clenched, I knew from his tone I was in for a **tongue** lashing.**

**I was right, my Captain was pissed. He seemed to take great pleasure in informing me, that not only was my promotion dead, I was being demoted. He made sure to let me know that my connection to Terri was being **investigated**. I would be on desk duty until it was complete. He also told me that if any **impropriety** was found, I could kiss my badge good-bye.**

**Walking out of his office, I saw of bunch of cops standing around. They were all grinning.**

**"About time someone called you on your crap Morelli." Said Eddie, glaring at me.**

**There were snorts and words of agreement all around me. Most were grinning, and laughing at me. I decided to say nothing. I left the station fuming. I drove home wondering just what I'd done to deserve this. It was bullshit! Why did matter that I was screwing Terri? I hadn't done anything wrong!**

**My day got even worse. I walked into my house expecting to have to grab Bob before he ran out. Instead Ranger and Frank Plum, were sitting on my sofa waiting for me.**

**I glared at them both before asking them what the hell they were doing in my house. I actually shivered in fear, as they both smiled maliciously at me.**

**Frank walked up and punched me in the gut, as I was leaning over trying not puke, he hauled me upright, **fisted** his hand in my shirt, and whispered in my ear.**

**"If you ever go any where near my family again, **particularly** Stephanie, I will kill you. I've never liked you, I kept my mouth shut because you were who she seemed to want to be involved with. That was a mistake. One I'll never make again. And Helen won't be able to help you anymore. I'm divorcing her. Stephanie, Valerie and Edna want nothing to do with her again." He paused, breathing heavily.**

**He growled at me.**

**"You're a piece of shit Morelli! You've gotten away with it because you're not as bad, as the family you come from. But know this, I will spend the rest of my life making yours a living hell if you ever hurt my daughter again."**

**He dropped me on the floor, and nodded at Ranger, before letting himself out my back door. That's why I hadn't known they were here, they'd come in through the alley. I sat there trying to catch my breath, when Ranger approached me.**

**I hauled myself to my feet, more than ready for a fight. If it hadn't been for this bastard, Cupcake and I would have been married by now. I started to take a swing at him, but he caught my fist in his, breaking my arm, before tossing me back on the floor.**

**He picked me up, fisting his hand in my shirt, just like Frank had done. He leaned in telling me quietly.**

**"You and Stephanie are done. You keep your distance from her. If I hear you call her Cupcake again, I'll enjoy teaching you to piss blood. Do your mother a favor Morelli, forget about Stephanie. If I have to come back, you'll just disappear. I'll even flip Frank, to see which one of us gets the pleasure of killing you."**

**He let go of my shirt, before throwing a punch a I never saw coming. Darkness **descended** over me, and my last thought before passing out was, It could always get worse, I should have remembered that. What the hell was I going to do now?**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there we go, Joe is getting what's coming to him! I hope you liked it! Helen is next. Please let me know what you think!<strong>


	11. Helen's POV - Edna's Revenge

**Finding Our Way**

**Disclaimer : ****They're not mine, I'm just playing. Anything you recognize belongs to Janet Evanovich. Any mistakes are mine.**

**A/N:**** This story is dedicated to Margaret Aka Whymelucylu, I miss your stories and your thoughts on our little piece of the fanfiction world.**

**A/N 2:**** Thank you all for the amazing reviews! You guys really make my day!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Helen POV**

**The past few days have been just awful. Valerie left after slapping me, and throwing poor Joesph out of my home. I was mortified. What was wrong with everyone? My whole family was turning against me! I couldn't believe Valerie! How could she be so upset by what I had said to Mary Alice.**

**I only wanted her to have a good life. For Pete's sake she wasn't a baby anymore, it was well past time she stopped acting so **ridiculously**. I was so tired of being ashamed and **embarrassed** by my family. If it wasn't Stephanie doing something stupid, it was my Mother. I couldn't believe Mary Alice, took me comparing her to Stephanie as a **compliment**. It was shameful!**

**After Valerie left, I made my way to my bottle of Jack, hidden behind the olive oil. The more I thought about the last two days the more I drank. Much later that night, I managed to stagger upstairs, and pass out in my bed.**

**I woke the next morning, with a headache. It took me a bit to realize that something was different. When I managed to get up and get dressed, I had missed the fact that all Frank's things were gone. When it hit me, I ran to the closet, and opened his drawers. **

**I hadn't been wrong, everything was gone! I ran to Mother's room, and saw that all her things were gone as well. I was furious! I made my way downstairs, only to see that Frank's recliner that had sat in front of the t.v., was gone too. I couldn't believe it! How on earth had they done this while I had been asleep?! Why had they done this? How could they do this?!  
><strong>

**I tried calling Frank and my mother on their cell phones. My calls went straight to voicemail, as did my calls to Stephanie and Valerie. Even my calls to Stephanie's apartment went to voicemail. I gathered my nerve and dialed that thug's building.**

**I was shocked when the phone rang through to a message. I couldn't believe my ears. All I heard was robotic voice telling me that I wasn't welcome, and that if I persisted in badgering a place of **business**, I would be **prosecuted** for harassment. What on earth was happening?! I wasn't **harassing** anyone! They were my family, I had every right to talk to them!  
><strong>

**My afternoon got worse. When my phone started ringing, I thought Stephanie must have done something foolish again. Why couldn't she just do the right thing?! Why did she have to act so childishly?! Why couldn't she just do what I told her to do for once. I wished **desperately** for more of my medicine. Not even the headache I'd woken up with, stopped me from wishing for more.  
><strong>

**I was shocked when instead of calling me to tell me about Stephanie, people were calling to tell me how awful I was. Call after call of the Burg, calling to tell ME Helen Plum, that I was a disgrace. Telling me how much I had shamed my family. How ashamed they all were that they had listened to my venom and all the gossip that I had spread all these years. I had never been so insulted! No matter what I said no one would listen, even when I told them that it was all Stephanie's fault! That was **usually** the point where they slammed the phone down in my ear.  
><strong>

**The calls kept coming. I had been informed that I was no longer welcome at the weekly lunches, for the ladies of the Burg. More calls came informing me that my assistance was no longer needed at the church, or the soup kitchen. It went on and on. All those years I'd spent building my reputation, and in one afternoon it had been ruined! **

**I was in tears, and my hands were shaking, as I unplugged the phone. I couldn't believe everyone was turning against me. What had I done to deserve this?! I tried to make my family respectable, I had done so much for them, and this was the thanks I got?! Everything was ruined! Everyone had turned against me!  
><strong>

**WHY ME?!**

**Later that week**

**When the doorbell chimed, I cringed. All week long I had been bombarded by people calling to tell me how horrible I was. Even my weekly trip to market had left me shaking in humiliation. I had to endure people staring at me whispering. Or at least pretending to whisper. I could hear every hateful word they had uttered. Even the checkout girl had the nerve to glare at me, while ringing up my groceries. I had managed to hold my head up high as I loaded up my car before coming home. I made a stop at the **liquor** store, the man at the counter had simply shaken his head, before laughing in my face. He actually had the nerve to ask if I was sure I didn't want to double my purchase. Snottily adding, that I was going to need it.  
><strong>

**I answered the door, bracing myself for what I thought would be someone else, coming to tell me how awful I was. The man on my porch, was someone I didn't **recognize**. To my horror, he introduced himself as Frank's **attorney**. I was shocked further as he handed me an **envelope**, telling me that I had just been served. He turned and left before I could gather my wits. Quickly shutting the door, I went into the living room, and tore open the envelope. **

**I heard myself start **screeching.** They were divorce papers! Frank was divorcing me?! How could he?! How dare he?! He was just going to throw 39 years of marriage down the drain. What had my life become?! My vision clouded, as I sank to floor. All I could do was wonder what was next.  
><strong>

**WHY ME?! **

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now Helen has gotten her just desserts. I hope you all enjoyed it! One more chapter to go! As always please let me know what you think!<strong>


	12. One Year Later

**Finding Our Way**

**Disclaimer : They're not mine, I'm just playing. Anything you recognize belongs to Janet Evanovich. Any mistakes are mine.**

**A/N: This story is dedicated to Margaret Aka Whymelucylu, I miss your stories and your thoughts on our little piece of the fanfiction world.**

**A/N 2: Thank you all for the amazing reviews! You guys really make my day!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**One year later**

**Ranger POV**

**The past year has been the best one of my life. I had my Babe. We had spent the past year living and working together, loving each other. Not that we didn't disagree at times, we did. But we had both decided that we would always talk to each other and not run if things were hard. It was an agreement that served us well.**

**There had been many changes this year for the Plum family. Instead of dragging ourselves to dinner with Helen, we took turns hosting dinner. Babe had surprised everyone, by making some simple meals that Ella had taught her to make. Turns out that without Helen breathing done her neck, telling her she was doing everything wrong, Babe enjoyed cooking. And she was good at it.**

**Valerie and Albert hosted their week at their house. It was still a little crazy, and there was always a chance Albert would **accidentally** set something on fire. But the tension that had always accompanied a Plum meal was gone.**

**Mary Alice was now taking the horseback riding lessons, Babe and I had given her for her birthday. When she had opened our gift and after Valerie had read to her what it was, her shriek of happiness made my ears ring. Babe and I had been the recipients of huge hugs and lots of little kisses.**

**Little Lisa was getting ready to start preschool, and very excited about it. She was always a happy little girl. Helen's venom hadn't affected her at all, thank God! Most likely because she was so young. Helen hadn't been allowed to babysit any of the girls, since Valerie had left her house, the day she had shoved Morelli off of the porch.**

**Angie was in an advanced science class and had just won first place in her schools science fair. We had all been there to cheer her on. Angie had also told Val that Helen had been mean to her and her sisters. Angie had just done what Helen wanted so she didn't get yelled at. **

**Valerie had been horrified by what she allowed her mother, although unknowingly, to do to her girls. She had made a promise to girls right then and there, that Helen Plum was no longer a part of their lives. It was a little sad that the girls didn't even miss their grandmother, but Helen had made her own bed. Valerie had started asking us and the guys, who were all thrilled, to watch the girls when she needed a sitter. It had become a common **occurrence** to find one of my guys, laughing and playing with the girls in the break room. One none of us would trade for anything.  
><strong>

**Edna was pretty much the same, except she no longer grabbed or groped, me or my men. She had adopted all of us as her grandsons, and took great pride in showing us off whenever she could. She loved her apartment and never let a week go by without thanking me for taking care of her. I was glad to do it. She still lifted the lids at closed casket funerals, and spent time at strip clubs with her posse, as she called them. But Edna always kept things lively, and we were never bored.  
><strong>

**Babe was now the office manager for Rangeman Trenton. Her only condition was that she **occasionally** be allowed to chase skips with the guys. I agreed knowing that being locked up in an office all the time would make Babe nuts. She thrived in the job, and I promised her she would never have to wear pantyhose if she didn't want to. Her ideas and people skills had expanded my **business**. I was now looking for some new hires, to handle all the new business we had. **

**Babe did leave the bond's office, the **environment** there had become rather toxic. Connie and Lula never let up on my Babe, and she had enough. The blow out had rivaled the dressing down she'd given her mother. Afterwards Babe had left, and not gone back. I was proud of her for standing up for herself, and told her so. I also let Vinnie know that Rangeman would no longer do the high dollar bonds for him. We were done. Several other bond companies had contracted us for their high dollar bonds, without the hassle we had all lived with while we were with Vinnie. The little weasel had turned several different colors and had tried to stutter out a rebuttal. One I wasn't interested in listening to. He has had to go back to picking up skips himself, since Lula was useless at it. 2 weeks ago he had brought in Punky Blog, he was covered in Vaseline. Eddie had made sure to e-mail Babe a photo of it.  
><strong>

**Frank had made the biggest changes. When we left Morelli's, after kicking his ass, he had asked me if I knew a good **discrete** shrink he could see. He was horrified that he had allowed Helen to cause so much damage to his family. He told me he never wanted to go back to being a deaf, dumb mute. **

**Bobby had found him a doctor outside the Burg. That had been Frank's only requirement. He was fed up with the Burg. It made a big **difference** in the man. If fact most Burg residents were shocked by the new Frank. They had never seen the man so animated before. I was glad he had made the effort, and told him he had earned my trust. I knew he would never again let someone hurt his family, without speaking up.**

**He had proved that more than once over the last year. One of the Burg harpy's had cornered him in the market a couple of months ago. She was one of the only remaining friends Helen had, **probably** because they were both bitter bitches. She had started off telling him how disgraceful it was that he had abandoned his wife, which he took with a shrug. But when the bitch had the balls to start in on Stephanie and Valerie, and Frank had lost his shit.**

**He had coldly and calmly told the woman off, **revealing** several of her own secrets that she had hoped the Burg had forgotten about. He'd left her crying in the aisle, after giving her a piece of his mind. I was proud of him and told him so. Babe and Val had been just as amazed by their father's transformation. They had supported him while he'd been in therapy, and I think that most of the past had been forgiven.**

**Helen has been **ostracized** from the Burg, she had idolized so much. People have even started crossing the street when they see her. She rarely leaves her house anymore, and when she does people always stare at her and whisper about her. She's never invited to any Burg functions or family dinners. She had also gained about 75 pounds. I didn't feel sorry for her at all. If fact I was enjoying her exile. She had spent too many years hurting my Babe, for me to feel any sympathy for her.**

**Morelli did end up losing his badge. TPD brass had decided that his **liaisons** with Terri Gilman, carried too many risks. A vice cop had to be beyond reproach, and Morelli's reputation was shady at best. Most of the brass, had found his mob ties disturbing. There had been many complaints filed against him, after his Captain had dressed him down, for abuse of power. From the hookers on Stark street to other officers. It seems Morelli had used his badge, and golden boy status to cover many sins. His mother and Grandmother were horrified, and spent a lot of time at the church. They were going at least once a day, to pray for him. **

**The only smart thing he had done was keep his distance from Babe. I didn't know if it was because the little prick was afraid of me and Frank, but then again I didn't care what the reason was as long as he kept his distance. He had found a job as a mall security guard. **

**Babe had come home laughing after a shopping trip with Val. Something that had become a weekly ritual for the sisters. Where they had observed Morelli in his new uniform. It had taken a good 10 minutes for her to calm down enough to tell me what was so funny. I couldn't help but laugh too, karma's a bitch.**

**I pulled out of my musings, as I pulled up in front of Frank's new townhouse. It was in Hamilton Township. He had moved in a couple months ago. While he had enjoyed staying at Rangeman, he felt that Babe and Valerie needed to see him stand on his own two feet. I agreed and had gotten my **realtor** to help him.**

**I got out of my car and rang the bell. This time I had come looking for Frank to ask for his blessing, not to put my boot in his ass. When he led me inside, I pulled the ring box out of my pocket. He happily gave me his blessing, telling me he would be proud to call me his son. I hugged him good-bye, after shaking his hand. Before hurrying home to Rangeman. I still had somethings to get set up before Babe got home.**

**Later That Night**

**I had everything set up. Ella had prepared a beautiful meal, and had lit candles all over the apartment. I stood in the living room, actually nervous for the first time in years. **

**Babe came in calling my name, when she saw the apartment she stopped dead. She looked at me nervously asking if she'd forgotten something. I laughed assuring her that she hadn't. I kissed her softly, before dropping to one knee. I heard her gasp, as I took her hand.**

**"Babe the last year has been the best year of my life. I love you more than I thought I could love anyone. Will you marry me?"**

**I barely remained upright as she launched herself into my arms. Kissing me sweetly, she said the words, I'd been waiting for.**

**"Yes Carlos, I would be honored to be your wife. I love you so much. I didn't know that I could be this happy!"**

**I kissed her again, before lifting her up in my arms. I headed to our bedroom, unable to wait. Dinner would keep. My Babe and I had found our way to each other, and I was going to spend the rest of my life with her, making sure she was happy.**

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's all folks! Thank you all for all the support you've given me. Your reviews and pm's have never failed to make me smile! This has been my most read and reviewed story, you guys rock! I hope you have all enjoyed Finding Our Way! FYI I'm not going to rule out going a sequel to this some time in the future, but if I do it will be awhile before I can.<br>**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**This story is not only dedicated to Margaret Aka Whymelucylu, it was written for her, with much love and gratitude. **

**I am very sad to know that someone's cruel words, hurt her so badly, that she removed all her stories from this site. She has always encouraged other writers on this site, and I have yet to see her post anything mean to anyone. **

**Now let me be clear that I don't know who that person is. I may have my **suspicions**, but I don't know for sure. I have noticed that some reviewers lately have been down right cruel in their remarks, to the author's and to other reviewers remarks.**

**The guest reviews in particular. I have only reviewed as a guest once, and that was by accident. I hadn't realized that I wasn't logged in. Now I do understand that some people don't want to create an account, but I am angry that there have been some who have used that, as an **opportunity** to bash others.**

**As a writer, I know that most of us who post on this site, love reading our reviews. They make us feel good, and even lift our spirits. Even constructive **criticism** can be very helpful, in polishing our writing. I don't expect everyone to like my stories, or to agree with everything I've said in a review. **

**I like it when someone comments on the way I've written a character, it tells me that they are invested in my story. Being told that someone doesn't agree with your **opinion** is okay. Being bashed by someone else for sharing that opinion is something else. I wouldn't do that to you, so please don't do it to me, or anyone else.**

**For me it's pretty simple, if you don't like a story, don't read it. I'm sure there are plenty of other stories here that you will like. But to post cruel, hurtful, and hateful things, just to bash or hurt someone else is just wrong. **

**All I'm asking is that you try to put yourself in their shoes. How would you feel receiving a review or a pm like that? A little **courtesy** goes a long way. Thank you to all of you that have read my stories. Thank you for all your reviews, they really do make me smile. I hope that all of you will understand my little rant here. I do realize that it most likely won't change anything, but I needed to say it.  
><strong>

**Margaret -**

** I hope that I not only did you proud with this story, but that I did you justice. Thank you so much for all your support. Your emails, and reviews never fail to make my day a little bit brighter. Something that's been a little hard lately. I hope you start writing again, despite all of this drama. Believe me when I tell you, that you are missed, and that you have many more fans, than you do haters. Until then keep your chin up, and know that I am proud to call you my friend.**

**Kate**


	14. Bond's Office Smackdown

**Outtake From Finding Our Way**

**Smackdown At Plum Bail Bond's Office**

**Disclaimer : They're not mine, I'm just playing. Anything you recognize belongs to Janet Evanovich. Any mistakes are mine.**

**A/N: This story is dedicated to Margaret Aka Whymelucylu, I miss your stories and your thoughts on our little piece of the fanfiction world.**

**A/N 2:**** Many of you asked for the Bond's office smackdown, so here it is.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Steph POV<strong>

**The past few weeks have been crazy. Grandma told all the girls at the Clip & Curl, about Joe and Terri. She also told them about my mother. She made me laugh, when she told me that they were all jealous of her now. None of them had Hottie Grandsons who did such sweet things for them. The fallout from that visit was awesome. Joe and my mother were being treated like they had always treated me. My cell had been filled with so many people calling to tell me how sorry they were, and surprisingly how proud of me they were. While a part of me was relieved that everyone knew, another part of me was filled with dread.**

**Why? Well because of two people. Connie and Lula. Well three really, Vinnie was calling to bitch about the skips he had outstanding. They have all been constantly calling my cell, since the day I let Joe have it, after my car blew. After Grandma's trip to the salon, those calls have only increased. Connie and Lula, are angry that they had to hear from someone else. **

**They keep leaving me messages about Batman, Supercop, and my family. I am getting really fed up. I haven't returned any of their calls, and I'm not going to. Like any of this is any of their business. I mean come on, are their lives really that sad that they have to depend on me. Obviously yes. Vinnie's just a creep, he always has been. He seemed to be forgetting that I blackmailed him into giving me that thankless job in the first place.  
><strong>

**After talking to Carlos, he agreed with me. He had already offered me a position at Rangeman, that I was really excited about. I loved working with the Merry Men. Challenged by getting the office in shape, and going on client meetings. Carlos also agreed to let me chase skips with the guys, once and awhile. Carlos also promised me that I would never have to wear pantyhose, if I didn't want to. Yea me!  
><strong>

**Rangeman had recently signed on with several bonds companies to do their high dollar bonds. Which brought up the issues the guys had with Vinnie's. They had been taking a lot of crap lately, not just from Vinnie, but from Connie and Lula. None of them wanted to deal with it anymore. They had only **tolerated** it, for me. Something that while it touched me deeply, it had also filled me with guilt. I hated that they had been treated so badly.  
><strong>

**After Carlos and I talked about it, I decided I was done with Vinnie's as well. Carlos was taking me there **tomorrow**, I was going to let them know I was done. I knew Vinnie would be pissed, but that didn't bother me. Connie and Lula are going to be livid. The more I thought about that, and about all the messages they had left me, the less I cared about it. It was going to be an interesting conversation/confrontation. **

**The Next Day**

**Plum Bail Bonds**

**We walked in the door, and it started right away. Geez what a shock!  
><strong>

**"White girl, where's our donuts? You know a full-figured lady like me needs my food."**

**"Yeah Steph, where have you been? Why haven't you called us back? I had to hear from Sally Henderson, that you and Ranger are together. What kind of friend are you anyway?"**

**And it was right then that I lost my shit.**

**"I didn't bring anything for you. No food, no gossip, no nothing! You two are unbelievable! You're not entitled to know jack shit about me or my life! You are no longer apart of it! I'm done! All the two of you do is eat chicken, that you expect me to buy, by the way. And then you do your nails, while talking about me and my life the whole time! Enough is enough! I quit! You can find someone else to feed you, while you talk about them behind their back to the whole damn town!"**

**I finished breathing heavily, I was in full blown rhino mode. I couldn't believe them! Carlos wrapped him arm around me, glaring at them both. They were both quiet and pale when I finished. At least they finally shut up. Vinnie had come out of his office, while I'd been yelling. He glared at me and, started yelling at me.**

**"What do you mean you quit? You can't quit, I got skips coming out of my ears! Harry's going to kill me! Get your ass back to work!"**

**Carlos glared at him. He released me and moved to Vinnie, fisting his hand in his shirt. He even lifted him up a little, before backing Vinnie into the wall beside his office. Holy crap! Batman had some strength! God that was HOT! Okay Steph, focus now, drool over Carlos later. Giving myself a mental head slap, I tuned in just in time to hear Carlos say.  
><strong>

**"If you ever talk to her like that again, your ears and your father in law, will be the least of your worries. Babe has made herself clear. She's done. And so is Rangeman, none of my men want anything to do with this place anymore."**

**Vinnie paled, "I...you can't.."**

**"I just did. We are done with all of you."**

**Carlos moved back to my side, and led me out the door. The little devil on my shoulder, had me sending them all a finger wave, followed by an Italian hand gesture. Carlos laughed, kissing me gently. **

**I had never felt so free in my life. My mother and Joe were out of my life, and now I never had deal with the crap from the bond's office again. For the first time, I couldn't wait for the future. I had Carlos, Val, my nieces, Grandma, my Dad, and all the Merry Men. I would be just fine.**

**Plus now that we were done here, we could go home. That meant I was close to being able to jump Batman's bones. I couldn't wait! Yea me!  
><strong>

**The End **

**For Real This Time**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, there you go! I hope it was okay! Please let me know what you think, I love reading your reviews!<strong>


End file.
